


Cake

by cinnamon_rolling



Series: Fenrys & Connall, and sometimes the Cadre [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_rolling/pseuds/cinnamon_rolling
Summary: Where did they go wrong?
Relationships: Connall & Fenrys (Throne of Glass)
Series: Fenrys & Connall, and sometimes the Cadre [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709836
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Cake

Connall stares at the recipe, truly trying to figure out where they went wrong.  
  
“IT’S RUINED!”  
  
Did they not add enough flour? He looks back at the… mass in the mixing bowl. That can’t be it.  
  
“WHAT HAPPENED?”  
  
Maybe not enough liquid then? It called for three eggs, but they’d only had one. That could be it.  
  
“IT LOOKS DISGUSTING!”  
  
Maybe it was the type of flour? Vaughan only buys whole wheat flour. Did they have to… change anything else after they added it?  
  
“Should we put it in the oven anyway?” Connall asks his brother, still staring at the recipe.  
  
Fenrys is leaning over the kitchen island in defeat, flour dusting his blonde hair and clothes.  
  
“What’s the point? It’ll come out disgusting anyway.” He jabs an accusatory finger at the dough-batter. “It’s hideous!”  
  
Indeed, the concoction was an ugly brown color and stiff, the electric mixer having stalled trying to do its job.  
  
Maybe it... tastes better than it looks?  
  
“Let me taste it,” he says as he moves toward the silverware drawer. When he turns back around, Fenrys is looking at him like he’s lost his mind.  
  
Then his twin shakes his head, muttering, “You’re weird, Con.”  
  
He’s well aware.  
  
Just as he’s about to gather a small bit of… their creation, Gavriel stumbles into the kitchen, clothes rumpled and eyes sleepy.  
  
Though when he looks around, he nearly falls over, gripping the door frame. “My… my _kitchen!”_ He cries out, gripping his hair in horror.  
  
Now that Connall looks around, he realizes it does look pretty bad. Every surface is covered in a range of ingredients; flour, cocoa, coffee… it's a mess.  
  
Him and Fenrys look at each other. Then they offer Gavriel a sheepish look at the same time.  
  
His eyes are wide, flicking from the kitchen to them, and back to the kitchen. Repeatedly.  
  
They don’t say a word. And when he slowly enters, walking over to the broken mixer, they still remain silent.  
  
He stares at the mixture in the bowl. Then, voice dangerously quiet, he asks, “You broke my mixer?”  
  
Fenrys stutters, “I-it was an accident.”  
  
The intense gaze shifts to the paper in Connall’s hand. Gavriel lets out a sound that could be mistaken as a growl, and snatches the paper.  
  
He stills. “Chocolate cake?”  
  
When he looks up at them, they avoid his gaze.  
  
“You _ruined_ my kitchen making _chocolate cake?"_ He bellows, green eyes sharp with fury.  
  
“It was harder than we—"  
  
“IT’S A ONE BOWL RECIPE! That’s the _easiest cake to make!!”_ He slams his hand on the island and they both jump.  
  
“W-we’re sorry—"  
  
“CLEAN IT!” He yells, and they jump out of their seats, grabbing paper towels and cleaning supplies from the lower cabinets. “Every _inch_ better be _spotless_ within the hour.” He storms out and slams the door behind him. The frame trembles.  
  
They’re quiet.  
  
“Fenrys?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Next time we're bored, we’ll do your idea.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  



End file.
